Brainwashed
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: AVEARIA’S PRIZE FOR WINNING MY CONTEST! Esper brainwashes Lightning Lad, what more is there to tell? Esper/LL, a serious crack!pairing and a little SG/LL
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Brainwashed

**Rating: **K, but I'm probably pushing it

**Pairings: **Esper/LL and some SG/LL

**Summary:** AVEARIA'S PRIZE FOR WINNING MY CONTEST! Esper brainwashes Lightning Lad, what more is there to tell? Esper/LL and a little SG/LL

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and LoSH belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note**: Alrighty! As some of you may or may not know, I held a Kell/OC contest recently, with the OC being Louise Laine, one of my own concoctions. Anyhoo, avearia won and this is her prize! She requested an Esper/LL, so I did my best. Also, this is around mid-second season.

--

"All legionnaires report to the bridge," Kell's voice rang emotionlessly over the intercom.

The available legionnaires, which consisted of Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad, Phantom Girl, Bouncing Boy and Shrinking Violet rushed to the bridge, where Brainy was working furiously on the main computer, Timber Wolf was yawning and Kell-El was rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious!" Brainy cried. "There is a real threat there!"

"Yeah," Kell said sarcastically. "The marshmallow people obviously are suffering from the flooding chocolate river."

"There's no harm in just checking it out though," Timber Wolf added. "It's not like we have anything to lose-"

"Except time," Kell interrupted. "We need that time to find Imperiex and stop him!"

"You three sound like a bunch of five year olds!" Phantom Girl phased through the wall.

"I say we check it out," Shrinking Violet put her hand on Brainy's shoulder.

"Okay," Bouncing Boy nodded his head. "We can-"

"I hate to interrupt, but I think we just found Imperiex," Brainy grinned giving a triumphant look to Kell. Kell's eyes widened and he super-flew out of the ship onto the bright yellow planet near the Legion cruiser.

"HEY!" Brainy called to Kell. "You have to follow procedure! Rushing impulsively to an unknown area alone is not-"

"I don't think he's listening, Brainy," Lightning Lad interrupted. Brainy sighed.

"Bouncing Boy, Lightning Lad, Timber Wolf, Violet, Phantom Girl," Brainy started. "I think he's going to need some back-up. Saturn Girl-"

"I'll help," Saturn Girl flew over to one of the seats and her eyes flashed pink. The remaining legionnaires flew to the bright yellow planet to fight the baddies.

--

"The Legion of Supervillians?" Phantom Girl said surprised. "I thought we were fighting Imperiex," she looked around at their surroundings. They were in a factory that produced mechanical parts. Kell was fighting the Legion of Supervillians, ordering them to reveal Imperiex's location to him. He knocked Tyr down and encased Ron-Karr in a crystalline shell.

"Less talking, more fighting," Timber Wolf grunted as he cracked his knuckles.

At once, the Legion attacked!

Phantom Girl punched Wave down, Violet shrunk herself and got inside of the robot henchmen, Timber Wolf and Bouncing Boy finished off Tyr and Hunter and Lightning Lad went face-to-face with Esper.

"Hey handsome," Esper leaned on the wall seductively. "How're you doing," she asked softly as she trailed her hand along Lightning Lad's expansive chest. "You aren't going to….shock me, are you?" she asked mockingly.

"Now there's a good idea," Lightning Lad smirked. He fired up a lightning bolt as Esper sent out a mental blast. The two flares met until Esper's overpower his and Lightning Lad fell to the ground, motionless.

--

"GARTH!" Saturn Girl cried as her eyes opened and she jerked in her seat. The seatbelt caught her, but her face was pale. Her breathing was labored as she got up and flew down to the fight that was nearly over.

"Saturn Girl!" Brainy looked up from his computer. "Wait! You're not following procedure!" he chased after her.

A few tears fell before Saturn Girl flew out of the cruiser.

--

"All done," Bouncing Boy wiped his hands off. The other legionnaires gathered around the villains, who were tied together.

"I don't really think so," Esper erased the mental projection and her teammates appeared behind her.

"No," Phantom Girl whispered.

"Yes," Esper smiled evilly. She turned to the left. "I want you to meet my new best friend," she laughed. Lightning Lad stepped out of the shadows. His eyes were golden, the same way Saturn Girl's eyes were pink when she produced a mental blast.

"NO!" Saturn Girl cried as she flew into the factory, Brainy on her trail.

"Yup," Esper repeated. Lightning Lad flew to her side and Esper winked at him. She walked up kissed him, straight on the lips. Esper broke away from the delicate kiss and smirked at Saturn Girl, who masked her sadness with worry.

"No," Saturn Girl whispered. She sent an array of mental messages to Lightning Lad, who just stood by Esper's side, sliding his arm around her waist.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Esper chuckled. "Let's go," she told her teammates and Lightning Lad fired a lightning bolt, which hit the ceiling and debris fell between the two teams.

--

"I don't like that kid," Tyr told Ron-Karr. Lightning Lad was standing by the door, waiting for Esper.

"Me neither! He back-stabbed us last time," Ron-Karr muttered.

"Why is he with us again?" Hunter questioned.

"I think he's matured," Wave added. "Plus, he's a lot cuter now."

"Girls," Ron-Karr rolled his eyes.

"So, do you have any 3s?" Tyr looked up.

"Go fish," Hunter told him.

"Any 7s?" Wave ran a hand down her hair.

"Here," Ron-Karr tossed her the pink playing cards.

"Garth," Esper wrapped her hands around him. "I missed you," she kissed him.

"That's just sickening," Ron-Karr shook his head.

"Anyone have a 6?" Tyr asked.

"Go fish," Wave flicked her hand.

"I got the parts," Esper walked up to the table. "I had Garth's help though."

"Esper," Wave put her cards down. "Why do you have the pretty boy? Are you just trying to get back at What'sHerFace?"

"No," Esper said possessively. "He's mine!" she walked away, with Lightning Lad at her heels.

--

**That's all for now! Actually, I've been swarmed with work so I barely got this up…I'll try to update soon, but the next chappie might not be up so soon…**

**Please leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like DC Comics? I don't own LoSH, but ya'll knew that.

**Author's Note: **So, here is the second half of the fic. I hoe ya'll like it! I'm really bad at writing fight scenes… Sorry it took so long, avearia!

--

"We have a lead on Lightning Lad." Brainy announced.

"That's' good," Timber Wolf added.

Kell groaned. "Why are we looking for Lightning Lad when Imperiex is out there?"

Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Take a chill pill, Kell," Phantom Girl looked at him in the corner of her eye.

"Brainy, is the lead solid?" Bouncing Boy inquired.

"Yes, I believe so," Brainy nodded.

"Then we're going in," Bouncing Boy grinned.

--

"They're gonna find us," Wave stroked her hair.

"How do you know?" Ron-Karr asked incredulously.

"They always do." Wave scoffed. "Plus, we've got their Pretty Boy, so they aren't happy."

"I still don't trust that kid," Hunter mumbled.

"He's under my mind control, genius," Esper walked into the room. "He's not betraying anyone so soon."

--

The Legion hopped out of the cruiser looking for their enemies.

"The Legion of Supervillians is over here," Brainy looked up from a tracker.

The Legion followed him until they landed at an abandoned factory. Timber Wolf and Kell-El knocked down the door, revealing an array of baddies playing cards.

"I told you," Wave mumbled before she joined her teammates in battle position.

"So, this is what bad guys do in their free time?" Bouncing Boy quipped before calling his teammates to attack.

Bouncing Boy turned into a bouncy ball and bounced his way over to Hunter. Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl went after Ron-Karr while Shrinking Violet attacked Wave. Kell-El stood in the distance, destroying various building parts while trying to fins the stolen mechanical parts.

"Where. Is. Esper?" Saturn Girl commanded.

"Right here, child," Esper walked into the fight with Garth on her arm. "Garth, be a dear and get rid of this pesky fly."

Lightning Lad's eyes flashed golden before he attacked Saturn Girl. She barely evaded each of his lightning blasts.

"GARTH!" Saturn Girl cried. "Please, snap out of it! This isn't you! You HAVE yto fight Esper's control!"

Lighting Lad fell to his knees, clutching his head.

"Yes! You can do it, Garth!" Saturn Girl cheered.

"AH!" Garth screamed before falling to the floor.

"Yes," Saturn Girl whispered. "You did it," she smiled.

"AHHH!" Esper conjured a powerful mental blast. "You'll pay for this!"

Saturn Girl's mental blast flared as it met Esper's- pink against golden, good versus evil. Saturn Girl and Esper concentrated hard, trying to make the other one fall.

Not before long, Esper fell to her knees, trying to hold her weapon. It was over… Saturn Girl had won.

--

"Let go of me!" Esper yelled at the guard at Takron-Galtos. "I said-" she was cut short when he threw her into a jail cell.

"ARGH!" Esper screamed.

"Lonely?" a silver haired man walked out of the shadows.

"Who the sprock are you?" Esper asked irritably.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt."

"Right… You're that double crossing lowlife's older brother."

"Mekt"

"Yeah, so?" Esper sat on the cot and examined her nails.

"Just trying to give you some company," Mekt shrugged before walking off to the corner of their cell.

--

"Where am I?" Lightning Lad looked up. He was in the med-bay of the Legion cruiser. "Am I-"

"GARTH!" Saturn Girl flew over to him and embraced him.

"Imra," Garth returned the hug happily.

"Where was I?"

"It doesn't matter," Saturn Girl rubbed her elbow. "You're back here, with us, me," she smiled.

"Yeah," Garth nodded.

--

**Woot! It is over! Finallly… I was wondering when I'd get the chance to update this thing! **

**Please review!**


End file.
